Miyabi's left
by natanickii
Summary: This story is based on the sequel. However, everything after and before the sequel have already happened. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

*The storyline is based on the sequel however, the events that have occurred after this have already happened before this incident.*

 **Chapter 1**

" _But, Miyabi, I'm pregnant with your child!"_ He looked back one last time, almost torturing me with his hurting eyes. He gazed at me in disbelief but continued walking away from me. _"Goodbye, Natalia - forever."_

 _SIXTEEN YEARS LATER…_

 _-_ **Natalia-**

" _Yeah, but I don't really care about your father anymore. Looking back, he was nothing but a burden. You know? Just leaving someone is horrible. Anyway, I was always nothing more than a toy to him, Lianne!"_

" _I truly doubt that, Mom."_ I was talking to my daughter, the one that Miyabi, that sly fox, left me with because selfish Miyabi left as I had lost my powers. What a horrible person. Or ayakashi. Or heart breaker. Or whatever the hell I was supposed to call him! I was telling her our story, why she was powerful, why she was ayakashi and all of that crap that I could no longer care about. I almost died because that arrogant little prick couldn't be bothered helping me during childbirth. My child is also extremely strong, about as strong as Miyabi because she was born with my special blood, that has now gone. Miyabi, Kyoga, Shinra, Chikage, Yukinojo and Samon haven't bothered to show up since. Which means I meant absolutely nothing to all of them.

" _Mom, will I ever be able to see my dad?"_

" _That depends sweetie, will he be bothered to show up? Or see us to see how we're doing? I don't think we'll ever see him."_

" _Can't we even try to meet up?"_

" _Yeah, of course! Because I talk to Miyabi on my iPhone everyday!"_

" _Ouch, Mom."_

" _Sorry, baby."_

" _Whatever, Mom. Can I get taught how to use my powers, or something?"_

" _That would be great but I can't help you. I don't know how to."_

I looked into the pond. It was vast, crystal clear and well… I remember Hikobei, the kappa, used to appear pond was the bridge between the Mononoke Village and Earth.

I remember, the night after Miyabi left. I was put into a flashback.

" _Miyabi!_ " I screamed. I woke up with cold sheets by my side. I started to beckon Miyabi's name and everyone else's. No luck. I scream and shout. No one's there to listen. No one _cares._ I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I realise. He left yesterday. I wanted to surprise him and tell him I'm pregnant. But he left before I could surprise him. I told him anyway but I don't think he believed me. I screamed for him all night last night but he definitely didn't hear. Or care. I felt major pain in my stomach once again and realised ' _I won't be lonely.'_ From then on, I had two people to take care of and feed. Even without Miyabi. I made Inari Sushi for me to eat because I had a fox in my stomach and as I know, foxes like Inari Sushi. ' _Let me live without you, Miyabi. My child will protect me._ '


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **-Lianne-**

" _Mom, I'm hungry!"_ Mom was talking to me about my powers and stuff like that. It was interesting finding out about my father. Mom went to cook some sushi. Not any normal sushi, but Inari Sushi. My favourite sushi in the world! I was unable to contain my excitement as my mom walked back inside. I started dancing and singing but I fell into the pond!

I couldn't scream. I was submerged into the underwater world. It was so terrifying. Suddenly, the strong current pulled me. ' _I'm an ayakashi, I won't die.'_ I thought. I guess I must've inherited some arrogance from my father. I let this current pull me as I arrived in a strange land.

" _Is this the Mononoke Village?"_ I looked around. It was old fashioned but at the same time it was bursting with colour. I saw someone, blonde and beautiful, a man. He had long, silky, blonde and bouncy hair. His skin was pale and flawlessly fair. His fox ears were pointy, sharp even. But he was _way_ too old for me. So I just looked at him as he looked at me. " _Who are you?" He asked, curious._

" _Depends, who are you?"_ I queried. I didn't want to give myself away already.

" _So you think you can question the clan head? You're brave."_ I instantly realised who this man was. He was Miyabi. I decided to have a bit of an argument with him. It would be the best way to introduce myself. A hysterical one as well.

" _I don't know who you think you are, clan head."_ I put myself into ayakashi form. I haven't been trained but I have secretly been giving myself lessons.

" _You're a weakling."_

" _Try me."_ I was provoking him. I wanted him to know exactly how strong I was if he thinks of disowning me. He left my mom so I'm going to have to show him how awesome I am. I threw a kitsune-bi at him. But he dodged it rapidly. He returned the favour. I dodged as well. It barely scraped me. But this time, I was too slow. His kitsune-bi embraced me as I fell in pain.

" _Lianne!"_ I hear a familiar voice behind me. Miyabi looks really surprised as well.

 **-Miyabi-**

Hmm? I could've sworn I've heard this voice before. I knew this voice. I've heard it a million times.

" _Lianne!"_ I looked behind me and I saw _her._

" _Natalia?"_ I see her. Her gorgeous red hair blocking her eyes as she races toward the girl. She embraces the girl as she sheds tears. And then she sees me.

" _Miyabi?"_ She stared at me, carefully studying my face. I stared back, unaware of what to do. _"Who's this?"_ I looked at that blonde girl next to Natalia.

" _My daughter."_ She replied.

" _Whose?"_ I ask.

" _Just another ayakashi kitsune thing's." She paused. "It's yours, I don't know any other kitsune."_

" _One minute, you manage to have and raise a grown child in TWO years!"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about , Miyabi. It's been sixteen years."_ She was anguished.

" _What?"_ I forgot the time differences between the Mononoke Village and Earth. I stared at my child. I started to realise this child looked exactly like me and Natalia. She had long blonde hair like me. Brown eyes like her mother. Face shape like her mother too and skin like mine. My _child._ She looks… Beautiful. I then realised I had just attacked my own daughter. Natalia's going to hate me more than she already does. Great. That's amazing. I observe the two of them. They're looking at me, slightly annoyed.

" _What's her name?"_ I ask.

" _Lianne."_ Natalia replied.

" _Pfft. Rubbish name choice."_ I say my thoughts out loud, as per usual.

" _Oh, so first you leave me to die during childbirth which almost happened, then you attack my daughter and then you call her name rubbish? That's bull-"_

I cut her off before she can say anymore.

" _Your daughter? Are you serious? She's my daughter, too."_

" _Just because you gave her life DOES NOT make you her father! You didn't do ANYTHING fatherly to be called or even thought of as a father. You left."_

" _But-"_

" _You left."_ She repeated again. " _Don't forget that."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **-Natalia-**

Talking and even looking at Miyabi was painful. It was like the worse feeling ever. He left me. I need to remember that.

" _You left."_ I repeated it to make sure he knew his place.

" _I picked my clan. I know it was selfish. I don't need reminding."_

" _Thank God for that. Because I could've given you an extremely detailed description of exactly how selfish you were."_ Suddenly, a beautiful pale woman walked up to Miyabi and linked arms with him.

" _What's going on?"_ She asked, her voice light and kind.

" _Sakura, nothing's going on. Go back."_

" _Who is this?"_ Asked Lianne.

" _Yeah, who is it, Miyabi?"_ He avoided my gaze.

" _This is Sakura. My fiance."_

I look at him, astounded. He's getting married. I feel like slapping so hard right now. For him, it's only been two years and he wants to get married. Prick. I hate him. Even Lianne wants to kick him. I can tell what my daughter feels.

" _Sakura, leave! Now!"_ Miyabi has finally chased her away.

" _daughter means nothing to you. Amazing. You're so heartless. Is she a toy to you as well, or do you actually like her?"_

" _I actually-"_

" _Or are you going to leave after you've impregnated her?"_

" _Look, Natalia. I've moved on! Accept it!"_

 _-_ **Miyabi-**

Saying this hurts. I haven't moved on. I will never move on. It's just that grandfather wanted me to marry so I can be happy and I found her. Sakura doesn't mean anything to me. She's just a pawn for me to complete my grandfather's wishes. It's hard. This is hard.

" _How about you stay, Natalia? Lianne's injured. We can heal ayakashis."_

" _Yeah, Mom. I agree. We should totally stay."_

" _Miyabi you injured her. Why should I trust you?"_

" _Mom! For me! Please? I want to know my dad!"_

" _Don't you dare call him that!"_ She screamed. I looked at her. I was an emotional wreck right now.

" _She will be healed. Stay. Please."_

She finally agreed. There was only was spare bedroom left but it only had one small futon in it. Lianne slept there and Natalia had to sleep with me. She hated this plan but in the end she agreed to that as well. She didn't move in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **-Natalia-**

Talking and even looking at Miyabi was painful. It was like the worse feeling ever. He left me. I need to remember that.

" _You left."_ I repeated it to make sure he knew his place.

" _I picked my clan. I know it was selfish. I don't need reminding."_

" _Thank God for that. Because I could've given you an extremely detailed description of exactly how selfish you were."_ Suddenly, a beautiful pale woman walked up to Miyabi and linked arms with him.

" _What's going on?"_ She asked, her voice light and kind.

" _Sakura, nothing's going on. Go back."_

" _Who is this?"_ Asked Lianne.

" _Yeah, who is it, Miyabi?"_ He avoided my gaze.

" _This is Sakura. My fiance."_

I look at him, astounded. He's getting married. I feel like slapping so hard right now. For him, it's only been two years and he wants to get married. Prick. I hate him. Even Lianne wants to kick him. I can tell what my daughter feels.

" _Sakura, leave! Now!"_ Miyabi has finally chased her away.

" _daughter means nothing to you. Amazing. You're so heartless. Is she a toy to you as well, or do you actually like her?"_

" _I actually-"_

" _Or are you going to leave after you've impregnated her?"_

" _Look, Natalia. I've moved on! Accept it!"_

 _-_ **Miyabi-**

Saying this hurts. I haven't moved on. I will never move on. It's just that grandfather wanted me to marry so I can be happy and I found her. Sakura doesn't mean anything to me. She's just a pawn for me to complete my grandfather's wishes. It's hard. This is hard.

" _How about you stay, Natalia? Lianne's injured. We can heal ayakashis."_

" _Yeah, Mom. I agree. We should totally stay."_

" _Miyabi you injured her. Why should I trust you?"_

" _Mom! For me! Please? I want to know my dad!"_

" _Don't you dare call him that!"_ She screamed. I looked at her. I was an emotional wreck right now.

" _She will be healed. Stay. Please."_

She finally agreed. There was only was spare bedroom left but it only had one small futon in it. Lianne slept there and Natalia had to sleep with me. She hated this plan but in the end she agreed to that as well. She didn't move in her sleep.


End file.
